


Le ciel ne m'aimera pas

by battleshipchains (viciousmagpie)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jim bipolaire, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/battleshipchains
Summary: Un secret qui n'aurait jamais dû être révélé. Une décision qui va changer les vies.Un regard derrière son rideau. | Moriarty & Moran (MorMor) |





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven won't love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143928) by [viciousmagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/viciousmagpie). 



> If you don't like it, you shouldn't read it. This story will be a MPreg, so I hope you know what that means.
> 
> This is a translated work for my lovely [Sherly_Marshal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal)  
> 

_Quelque part à Berlin._

"Cela ne peut pas être vrai, c'est tout simplement impossible, pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ... après toutes ces années? Est-ce une punition stupide pour tout ce que j'ai fait? " James Moriarty se tenait devant le grand miroir de sa chambre à coucher. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à première vue, rien que personne ne pouvait remarquer en le regardant. Mais Jim était sûr. Il vit la petite différence qui pouvait prouver tout ce qu'il avait lu en noir et blanc.

Il avait besoin de certitude. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec lui, son corps a changé dans les derniers mois. Inclinant la tête comme il le faisait il soupira toujours et caressa son ventre d'une main. Aucun sentiment étrange. Il y avait une petite chance qu'il imagine juste. Soudain, il se mit en colère. Honnêtement, c'était assez bizarre ça marchait. C'était juste une nuit - et tout changera à l'avenir. Mais pourquoi? Toutes ces années, rien ne se passait, et il n'était pas la personne la plus chaste.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Sebastian plongea la tête dans la chambre. Dans le premier moment, Jim ne le remarqua même pas. Le tireur d'élite a été surpris de le trouver debout devant le miroir et regardant distraitement, une main posée sur son ventre.

Quand il est entré, Jim l'a remarque. "Sebastian ..."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Jim? Tu es si différent de moi depuis quelques jours. Tu t'es tu caché dans ton bureau toute la journée ... tu n'as pas dormi dans notre lit. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé te toucher. Quoi de neuf?" Le criminel soupira bruyamment. Ses réponses ont toujours été créatives, il n'a jamais manqué d'idées. Mais cette fois, il n'a pas pu trouver les mots justes. "Sebby, je crois que je dois avouer une chose, c'est important, je veux que tu le saches. Bien que je jure de ne jamais en parler à personne, non à ceux qui resteront en vie après ça. Juste une erreur naturelle, par l'information que je connaissais"

Le tireur d'élite fronça les sourcils. Il détestait Jim être aussi secret. L'Irlandais était toujours sûr qu'il comprendrait de quoi il parlait. Cette fois-ci était beaucoup plus difficile qu'avant. Il ne comprenait même pas un mot de ce que Jim avait dit. "De quoi parlez-vous?", Demanda-t-il confus.

Le comportement de Jim n'était pas la seule chose dont il était confus - il était honnêtement effrayé. En fait, il savait que Jim était si silencieux quand il va exploser et a essayé de le tuer dans le moment suivant. Sebastian s'est préparé pour que les pires choses se produisent. Et il était sûr qu'il l'a fait beaucoup plus mauvais avec ses questions stupides.

Mais quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. "Mon père ... il me haïssait et m'abandonnait pour une raison, Sebastian" Jim dit et prit la lettre de la table de chevet. "Il a eu peur. De ce que je suis" Sebastian haussa un sourcil. "Vous ne voulez pas me dire que vous êtes né comme un psychopathe?!", demanda-t-il choqué avant qu'il puisse penser à ses paroles. Parfait. Bien fait.

Dans toutes les autres situations, Jim aurait brûlé le cœur de lui pour cette question. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il resta silencieux. "Non", répondit-il bientôt. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe ici, ça devient effrayant - même pour toi!" demanda le tireur d'élite.

Jim s'assit sur le lit en soupirant et demanda à Sebastian de le suivre. L'homme lui obéit sans rien dire, effrayé de ce qui arrivera ensuite. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Jim. Il y avait juste le petit espoir qu'il ne finira pas dans une catastrophe. Juste quelques cicatrices plus sur son corps.

"Ma mère m'a dit que j'étais un cadeau du ciel alors que mon père, un catholique conservateur, m'appelait 'la fraye de Satan'. Matthew et James Isaac, mes frères aînés, étaient tout à fait normaux. Après elle est morte d'un cancer, quand j'avais presque 8 ans - mon père a affirmé que j'étais responsable de sa mort. Elle avait besoin de payer avec sa vie parce qu'elle s'est retournée contre Dieu avec sa décision de gardez le monstre - moi" Dit Jim. Tandis que Sebastian le regardait. "Toutes ces années, je n'ai entendu rien d'autre de lui.J'étais un monstre, j'étais la tentation de Satan de le faire tomber. Mon frère James n'était pas mieux. Seulement mon frère Matthew a cru en moi et m'a aimé, parce qu'il était comme ma mère"

Il ne vit jamais l'autre homme si silencieux. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre se tenait dans cette pièce, loin d'être un psychopathe dangereux mais intelligent. Qu'est-il arrivé dans les derniers jours que son comportement a changé dans cet extrême? "Jim, pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en parler, tu m'as toujours dit que tu me tuerais si je te questionne de ton passé" lui dit Sebastian. Jim saisit ses mains et regarda profondément dans ses yeux.

"Sebastian! Je suis un monstre ... un bâtard, une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre" La voix de Jim tremblait. Secouant la tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian a été choqué d'entendre ces mots du mois de cet homme qui a tué tant de gens sans aucune pitié et de remords.

Jim regarda par la fenêtre, il était déjà aube. "Je pensais pouvoir oublier ce que je suis. J'ai juste appris à l'ignorer, comme mon passé" Soupira-t-il. "Je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne suis pas si intelligent pour lire votre esprit, ma chère", répondit le Sebastian, "Parler en énigmes ne m'aide pas"

_"Monster! Freak" hurlaient les enfants après avoir découvert la vérité. Jim n'a jamais compris d'où ils le savaient. L'un d'eux était Carl Powers; Il a choisi Jim comme sa victime préférée parce que le jeune garçon pâle n'avait pas d'amis. Personne n'était là, seulement son frère Matthew. Il en fut furieux. Et la semence de la haine a commencé à se développer et a atteint sa floraison dans le meurtre de Powers. Jim l'arrêta en riant._

Jim a avalé dur. Après un long moment, il a senti quelque chose qu'il a ignoré pendant si longtemps. _Le sentiment de peur, d'être perdu._ Il a essayé de lutter contre il, mais cette fois, il n'a pas été en mesure de gagner.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et restaient silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Jim décide de donner à Sebastian la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Le tireur d'élite voulait savoir. "La preuve que c'est vrai ce que je soupçonnais, mon corps a changé. Après avoir exclu toute autre possibilité, une maladie, même le cancer, et juste celui-ci est resté, j'ai décidé de faire ce test" Sebastian ne le comprenait pas. "Quel test?"

**"Sebastian ... un test de grossesse. Et le résultat était positif. Je suis enceinte"**

Quand Sebastian réalisa finalement les mots, il commença à regarder fixement Jim en état de choc. Ce ... ce ne peut pas être vrai! Jim lui ment! "Quelle?!" était la seule chose qu'il a réussi à sortir. "Vous avez raison - je m'attends à un enfant"

Sebastian a commencé à penser à cela ... il a vu et a entendu tant de choses dans sa vie, mais cette déclaration était trop pour son esprit. Trop difficile à comprendre. C'était contre toute logique naturelle. Jim était un homme plein - Sebastian était sûr du fait de combien Jim avait aimé le clouer sur le matelas. Alors, comment était-il possible?

Des minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Sebastian eût assez de courage pour poser une question. "Jim, comment as-tu été capable de tomber enceinte?" Jim secoua la tête. «Si je vous explique tout ce que je sais, tu me quitteras. Parce que je vous ai menti pendant des années. Bref, je suis une sensation biologique» Pas une réponse très utile pour le tireur d'élite.

"Alors ... combien de temps?" Sebastian voulait savoir. Jim soupira de nouveau. "Deux mois"

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Sebastian regarda la lettre qu'il tenait à la main. Beaucoup d'informations médicales - il ne comprenait pas vraiment et il ne se souciait pas - et après tout cela palabre la seule phrase, des lettres audacieuses, pas facile à sauter. Il l'a relu encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il a finalement réalisé que ce fait était la vérité, aussi irrationnel que cela semblait:

**James Moriarty, le criminel le plus dangereux du présent et un psychopathe comme aucun autre, attendait un enfant. Un petit humain avec un cœur battant grandissait à l'intérieur de lui.**

Ça ne devrait jamais arriver. "Jim ... qui sera le père?" Jim le regarda. "Tu sais qui ça va être" chuchota-t-il. Sebastian savait qui c'était. Personne d'autre que son tireur d'élite personnel et son garde du corps ne pouvait le toucher. Jim se leva et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

 _Serait-il jamais capable pour élever cet enfant? Avec son passé, et dans sa situation actuelle?_ Il n'était pas seulement 'le Napoléon du crime' - il avait peur de sa personnalité. _Que se passe-t-il s'il se met en colère contre quoi que ce soit, aura-t-il assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas blesser ce petit humain? Comment pourrait-il dire à quelqu'un que cet enfant est né par un homme, par le monstre de la nature?_ Toutes ces questions lui faisaient peur.

"Je devrais mettre fin à ce drame avant qu'il commence ..." chuchota-t-il. Contrôlé par une étrange force, sa main toucha le couteau de Sebastian sur la table de chevet. _Une seule coup de poignard avec ça et tout irait bien ... pas d'enfant ... pas de responsabilité ... pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit ..._ "Jim, êtes-vous fou?!" Sebastian cria quand il réalisa ce que le homme allait faire. Il bondit en avant pour prendre le couteau et attrapa accidentellement la lame.

"Merde ..." hurla Sebastian en regardant le sang couler de sa main. Jim tremblait. "Ne paniquez pas, j'ai été blessé bien pire en Afghanistan" Il ôta sa chemise et l'enroula autour de sa main. Jim le fixa, toujours paniqué, et ferma les yeux. Sebastian ne devrait pas voir ses larmes. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ..._

"Sebastian ..." Sa voix tremblait de chaque lettre du nom. "Tu ne veux pas être le père de l'enfant d'un monstre" Sebastian roula des yeux. "Pourquoi pas?" Il a dit. "Pourquoi continuez-vous à dire que vous êtes un monstre? Simplement parce que votre stupide impregnateur l'a fait?! Arrêtez, Jim. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ni plus ni moins que tout autre humain. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire, c'est tout. Vous êtes une merveille "

"Mais ..." Jim a voulu être en désaccord, mais son amant l'a coupé. "Non, tu es mon trésor" Avec attention, Sebastian se mit à genoux et se frappa la main chaude sur le ventre de Jim. "Je veux que tu aies cet enfant. Ce sera notre chair et notre sang, notre frai, notre héritage" Tout en souriant, il appuya un baiser sur la peau pâle. "L'enfant du criminel le plus dangereux au monde et le meilleur tireur d'élite de l'Allemagne" Jim soupira, mais il ne put rien, Sebastian le serra contre lui.

La chaleur de Sebastian l'a fait se calmer. Avec un sourire sur son visage, il ferma les yeux, juste pour profiter de ce moment.

Sebastian le regarda. Il était toujours surpris de Jim: l'homme agissait comme une personne complètement différente - vulnérable. Probablement le vrai visage de Jim Moriarty, pensait-il, et non le rôle qu'il jouait.

Honnêtement, Sebastian était fier. Fier d'être capable d'aimer cet homme unique. Après cette confession beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il croyait jadis à l'image du sanglant psychopathe que Jim avait inventé pour Holmes. Mais maintenant? C'était cette vérité dont il avait besoin, cet homme fragile sous la surface, comme une preuve pour enfermer le petit Irlandais dans son cœur.

"Jim ..." Sebastian se leva et, avec un sourire, il baisa sa tempe. "... je t'aime" Sebastian tendit son front contre la tête de Jim. "... et notre petit bébé précieux. C'est notre perfection, pense à toutes les capacités qu'il aura" Jim haussa un sourcil. "Vraiment?" - "Notre petite fleur noire, un cadeau du ciel"

Le baiser suivant était beaucoup plus tendre que n'importe qui d'eux avant. "Demain - vous le criminel que je connais encore, d'accord? D'accord? Pour ces idiots stupides qui nous entourent, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître notre petit secret" - "Oui"

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé pour les fautes de frappe!


End file.
